headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 3
"Torment (Part 3)" is the title to the third issue of the Spider-Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written, illustrated and inked by Todd McFarlane. McFarlane also produced the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by Bob Sharen with lettering by Rick Parker. It was edited by Jim Salicrup with Dan Cuddy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). This issue is part of the "Torment" storyline. Synopsis Spider-Man and the Lizard continue to fight one another. Spider-Man notices that the Lizard is much more savage than usual, and there is absolutely no evidence of Curt Connors' personality. Spider-Man tries talking to him, but the Lizard is consumed by blood lust. The poison in Spidey's system kicks into overdrive until all he can hear is a thundering "DOOM" reverberating inside his skull. The Lizard prepares to rip out Spidey’s jugular vein, but Calypso's influence echoes within the creature's mind. "The Spider must suffer." Rather than tearing into his flesh, the mind-controlled reptile lifts Spider-Man's prone body into the air, and hefts it off the top of the building. Spidey lands in a pile of garbage behind an alley. Elsewhere, Mary Jane has been dancing the night away at a nightclub called Trixie's. Leaving the club, she sees a copy of the Daily Bugle lying in the rain. The headlines remind her of her husband’s current adventure, but she is confident that Peter can take care of things. Hours later, Spider-Man awakens. His head is pounding and he has trouble getting his bearings. He looks up only to see the Lizard standing next to the desiccated form of his late foe, Kraven the Hunter. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Calypso Ezili * The Lizard * Ben Parker * Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff * The burglar * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* SoHo ::* Upper East Side ::* Trixie's ::* Queens :::* Forest Hills :::* Parker residence * Daily Bugle newspaper * Web-shooters * Adhesion * Mind control * Primal instinct * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This is the third chapter of the five-part "Torment" storyline. * This issue is reprinted in the Spider-Man: Torment trade paperback, which was published in 1992. * The tagline for this issue is, "Something strange is going on here", though most of the letters are turned around. * This is the only issue of the series where the cover copy is written upside down, as well as backwards. * The letters column for this issue is tentatively named "The Spider's?". Jim Salicrup and Todd McFarlane reply to reader response from issue #1. * This issue includes a flashback to Spider-Man's origin as originally presented in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. * Kraven the Hunter appears as an hallucination only in this issue, as revealed in the beginning of ''Spider-Man'' #4. * Ben Parker appears in a flashback to Spider-Man's origin only. * The Burglar appears in a flashback to Spider-Man's origin only. * The Parker residence appears in a flashback to Spider-Man's origin only. * Forest Hills appears in a flashback to Spider-Man's origin only. * Queens appears in a flashback to Spider-Man's origin only. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1990/Comic issues Category:October, 1990/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dan Cuddy/Assistant editor Category:Jim Salicrup/Editor Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover artist Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover inker Category:Todd McFarlane/Writer Category:Todd McFarlane/Penciler Category:Todd McFarlane/Inker Category:Bob Sharen/Colorist Category:Rick Parker/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries